


漂亮的东西

by Eopu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 彼得穿女士内衣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eopu/pseuds/Eopu
Summary: 彼得的生活中有两个大秘密。第一，他是蜘蛛侠，第二，他的生活中包括了很多很多蕾丝。好吧，事实上，他有三个秘密，如果你算上他对韦德·威尔逊，也就是死侍的迷恋。(或者，彼得喜欢穿蕾丝内裤，并且他喜欢韦德·威尔逊。但愿这两点能结合在一起，只要他能把蜘蛛侠的面具揭下来。)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 4





	漂亮的东西

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of pretty thing https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712710?view_adult=true  
> by silvyri https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvyri/pseuds/silvyri

彼得真的，真的很想要这双淡紫色的。它们真的非常漂亮,轻薄的蕾丝，有足够的结构来容纳他,并且它们还有一个可爱的丝绸吊带来装点。它们会与他数硬币,每个早餐,午餐和晚餐都吃杯面攒了好几个月钱买的黄色太阳裙搭配的很好。

他咬着嘴唇，小心翼翼地调整着笔记本电脑的屏幕，以免脆弱的铰链在胶带的层层覆盖下断裂得更厉害。在一个更好的角度，屏幕显示的精美的紫色色调使内衣看上去甚至更好，上帝，但彼得想要它们。

但问题是，它们要30美元。这比他现在必须的花费多了40美元又30美分。

彼得双手捂着额头，盯着内衣网站上的价格。他试着告诉自己，反正无论如何没人会看见他穿着这些，这没什么大不了的。但这真的很重要，因为彼得会看见他自己穿着它，他会觉得他最近为自己做得不够。他最喜欢的森林绿的那件也有一个洞，所以他需要换一件，但是该死的，彼得真的买不起。

可悲的是，吃饭比买内衣重要。

他耸了耸肩，小心地合上笔记本电脑，向后倒在床上，叹了口气。

“下个月，”他告诉自己。“那时候我就买得起了。”

在他的床边响起了噼里啪啦的声音，彼得的警用扫描仪响了起来。彼得转过身来，皱着眉头听着。

“10-29号，第五大道175号附近，我面对着可怕的忍者和死侍，这太疯狂了!”

“10-5，警官，你刚才是说忍者吗?”

“是的，女士——我当然是那么说的!10-13，需要支援人群和该死的忍者!”

“10-4，援助在路上。坚持住。”

当最后一句话说完的时候，彼得已经脱了一半衣服，穿好了一半制服，正朝窗户走去。几秒钟后，他拽上面罩，跳入纽约闷热的夏季空气中。

-

警官并没有拿忍者开玩笑。

彼得荡了进去，踢了一脚他能找到的最近的挥舞武士刀的人。“对不起，化妆舞会我迟到了!我的邀请函好像丢在邮件里了!”

死侍后退到墙边，用武士刀对抗着武士刀，他开心地尖叫。“Spidey!哦，天啊，我真高兴你能来!”

“我可无论如何，”彼得闪身躲开了一个飞过来的忍者飞镖，“也不会——”他转身向死侍周围的忍者抛了一连串的网，“然后把一个不幸的忍者拉回来，用他们作为破碎球清理周围的区域，“错过!”

忍者们飞起来了，彼得终于看清楚了死侍。韦德的伤势已经很严重了，他的胸部和手臂都是血，皮质制服也被毁了，并且身上还插着几个飞镖，不过谢天谢地，他还是完整的，四肢都在。彼得轻轻松了一口气，摆出战斗的姿势。

韦德跑向彼得的方向，他们背靠背站着，盯着剩下的忍者，后者也在后面盯着他们。

“你这次做了什么?””彼得问道。

“啊，你为什么认为我做了什么?”韦德透过面罩呜咽着说。

“韦德，拜托，你可是死侍，”彼得笑着说，“你什么时候没做过什么事?”

“我还能说什么呢?这就是我的魅力所在!”彼得几乎能看见韦德脸上露出的傻笑。但他还没来得及回答，一个忍者就抛出一个信号，突然有很多非常尖锐的物体直接飞向他的方向，耗尽了谈话的所有注意力。

死侍自己在挣扎着，但他依靠十足的顽固，无限的治愈因子和可怕的幽默得以保持他的状态。在彼得的帮助下，忍者们在几分钟内就认输了，剩下的几个偷偷溜进了阴影中，留下大量被网捆住的同伙被困在不同的表面。

有半秒钟的时间，彼得想去追他们，但是忍者和影子是很狡猾的，并且他身上有几个地方流血了，因为他没能躲开数量惊人的忍者飞镖和武士刀。他发现屋顶上有一个慢慢爬上来的忍者，于是发出一声欢快的叫声，只是为了试一试。但当他到达那里时，忍者早已不见了踪影。

“令人讨厌的东西。事情才刚刚开始变得激动人心呢。”他叹了口气，发射蛛网把自己带到更高的屋顶上，看着警察在被网困住的忍者周围设置了警戒线。几年前，他们在几年前就已经放弃了尝试解放被蜘蛛网困住的恶棍们，只是选择等待它们自己溶解，这是他们在没有彼得的网络溶解剂的情况下获得自由的唯一途径。而且，好吧，彼得认为被困在人行道上痛苦的几个小时，忍受过往市民的起哄是这些忍者应得的。

“蜘蛛侠!哦吼!”

彼得在他的面具下微笑着，他回头看到死侍正爬上屋顶。

他掸掉他那破烂的、血淋淋的衣服上的灰尘，假装把根本不存在的头发往后撩，然后扑通一声坐在彼得旁边。

“是什么花了你这么长的时间?”彼得咧着嘴笑着，拖着步子走近韦德。

韦德喘着气，两腿在距离下面纽约街道的令人头晕目眩的垂直距离上晃荡着。彼得自己的脚还够不到韦德小腿的一半，他尽量不去想韦德对他来说究竟有多大。因为如果他这么做了，他的大脑就会出现一个很大的切面，大部分都是由单个的单词组成，比如，巨大，肌肉，强壮，和哇哦，这从来都不是很有收获的。

“不是每个人都像你一样拥有便捷时髦的交通方式的，baby boy.我们中的一些人不得不走很长的路。”

彼得耸了耸肩。“你本可以搭个便车的。”

韦德转过身来看着他，感觉受到冒犯。“我试过!但是当我把内裤从屁股上拉出来的时候，顺便说一下，我今天完全穿错衣服了，我和一个巨大的wedgie*花了这么多时间打架，完全不酷，你已经走了——啊哈。”

彼得眨了眨眼睛，重复道，“已经走了?”

韦德只是盯着他，他的下巴几乎掉了下来。他完全沉默了，这不是一个好兆头，因为韦德总是有话要说。

“什么?”彼得说着，跟着韦德面罩上的熊猫眼的目光往下看，直到他的臀部，那里有一点衣服破了。

暗红色的蕾丝从裂缝中显露出来。

彼得尖叫着跳起来，用手捂住那个裂缝，他的脸涨得通红。“不，不，不——嗯——我的上帝——”他吓坏了，这不是他想要的东西，他从来没有告诉过任何人，也没有给任何人看过，谁都不应该知道他穿女人的内衣，就连他自己也很难接受，这不是——这不应该发生——

透过他狭窄的视野，他看到韦德站了起来，并向他伸出手。

“-呼吸，蛛网，嘿，你没事，没事，我不会告诉任何人的，我明白，有时候一个人只是想感到漂亮，嘿，小蜘蛛，嘘，你没事，呼吸。来吧，为我做几次深呼吸，就这样，你做得很好。”

彼得使劲吸了一口空气，用颤抖的腿站起来，撞到了身后的一堵砖墙上。韦德跟在他后面，彼得应该感到被困住了，但当韦德靠近他时，他只感觉到安全，用韦德的大块头把他从世界上隐藏起来。

“嗯——嗯，”彼得说，声音颤抖着。“请不要告诉任何人。”

“我不会的，”韦德承诺，这一次他听起来非常严肃。“你可以相信我，baby boy.我的嘴封得严严实实。”

彼得点点头，闭上眼睛，把头靠在砖头上，他的呼吸终于放慢到正常的节奏。他的手仍然牢牢捂在伤口上，太用力了，手指扎进了自己的肉里，擦伤了自己的皮肤。

“嘿，现在，不要这样，”韦德轻声说，把一只又大又宽的手掌轻轻地放在彼得的手上。彼得完全僵住了，心脏拼命地跳动，然后慢慢地放松下来。韦德的手是坚定的并且不可思议的温暖，即使隔着他们各自的制服。

韦德想了一会儿，然后小心地，慢慢地，用手指握住彼得的手腕，把彼得的手拿开。彼得睁大了眼睛，只能眼睁睁看着默认了，然后他屏住呼吸，韦德低下头看了看。

“漂亮的，"韦德说，声音低沉而安静。他们离得很近，彼得靠墙站着，韦德笼罩在他之上，彼得能感觉到韦德的体温。彼得深吸了一口气，手指在韦德的紧握下抽动着，他发现他的膝盖发软是因为完全不同的原因。

“我可以吗?”韦德打手势问。

彼得不敢相信，但他点点头。“是的,”他轻声说。他感觉自己的心跳要打破世界纪录了，心跳的速度如此之快，他的脉搏直冲耳根。

韦德蹲下身子，轻轻地把裂缝的底部往下拉。当彼得的臀部裸露出来的时候，一种近乎痛苦的声音从他的喉咙里发出来。彼得的皮肤在蜘蛛侠套装里穿的深红色花边内裤的衬托下显得苍白，一个小小的缎子蝴蝶结正好搭在腰部的接缝处。

“甜心,”韦德呻吟。他戴着皮革手套的手指在花边上碰了一下，西装上熊猫般的眼睛都呆住了。“他妈的”。

他听起来是完全被毁了。

然后彼得的大脑终于意识到发生了什么，然后开始他妈的抓狂。

他挣脱韦德的手腕，向前冲去，把韦德赶开，直奔屋顶的边缘。他只听到韦德在他身后喊着，然后他走了，坠落进了纽约潮湿的夏夜里。

他发射出一张蛛网，另一只手紧紧捂着他的臀部，向家里赶去。

-

彼得安全地躺在床上，全身赤裸，裹在毯子里，红色的内裤被扔到了他那肮脏的小房间的角落里，他在网上搜寻他和死侍与忍者们战斗的照片。

已经有一些照片被贴出来了，他在照片中翻找着，胃部抽动着，手捂着嘴，但没有一张照片指出，甚至没有一张照片显示出他衣服上露出内裤的裂口。有几个可能包含了它，但它们太模糊了，什么都看不出来，而且红色和彼得的衣服混在一起，所以如果有人看到它，他们不会注意到。不过是个小破口。韦德之所以能看见它，是因为他离彼得很近，并且碰巧朝下看了看。

终于觉得自己不想吐了，彼得小心翼翼地合上笔记本电脑，把脸埋在手里。

“他妈的，”他呻吟道。“帕克，这到底是怎么回事。”

他的床上有东西在震动。他一边咒骂着，一边在他的床单里摸索着，终于把手机翻了出来。

是韦德。

对不起

并且——,

我他妈的是个白痴

如果你想的话 就讨厌我吧

我不会告诉任何人的，我保证

对不起对不起对不起

彼得咬着嘴唇回复。

我不会讨厌你。没关系。谢谢你没告诉任何人。

他得到了一个宽慰的表情。然后是另一条信息。

我再也不会这样做了 抱歉

彼得放下手机，仰起头，对自己发出一种怀疑的声音。因为一些无法解释的原因，他想让韦德再那么做一次。

-

当蜘蛛侠和死侍再次相遇时，彼得惊慌失措。他刚刚帮消防队员从一场严重的车祸中救出一个小女孩，他正坐在人行道上，让自己喘口气。他手上有血，衣服上有煤烟，他只是——他过得不太好。如果那个女孩能做到，那她就很幸运了。但她可能不会这么想，因为她的父母不会这么想。

应急小组对他敬而远之，但也有一些人好奇地看着他。所以当蜘蛛感应响起的时候，他就会抬起头来，以为会看到消防员或警察，但其实是死侍在伸出手来。

彼得僵在原地。

“嘿,小蜘蛛。艰难的一天?”韦德的声音又轻又低沉，有点犹豫不决。

彼得眨了眨眼睛，低头看着他面前的那只宽大的手掌。有那么一秒钟，他几乎要握住它了，但是一声汽车门的砰的一声让他从他古怪的神游状态中抽离了出来，他又逃走了。

当他在空中荡着蛛网的时候，他没有回头看到韦德耷拉下来的肩膀。

-

那天晚上晚些时候，当彼得从公寓窗户爬进去的时候，他感觉很糟。事实上，第二天一早这种感觉会更准确。

他脱下他的衣服，跳进他破烂的淋浴间。这一次，热水罐没有发出嘶嘶声，他设法在水变冷之前有整整五分钟热气腾腾的热水。

即使是这样，他也会在水花下站一会儿，让寒冷麻痹他的四肢。当他终于感觉不到自己的手指时，他就把水关了，机械地擦干自己，光着身子走进他的房间。

他打开他的内衣抽屉，挑出一条普通的黑色内裤，带最简单的扇贝花边。他咬着嘴唇，把它们穿上，颤抖着看着镜子里的自己。

它们看起来——它们看起来很好。这有帮助。即使只是一点点，它们也会有所帮助。

他慢慢地吸了一口气，转身在床上蜷缩起来。明天，他会给韦德发短信道歉。首先，他需要睡眠。大量的睡眠。

-

这不像是彼得在拖延道歉，只是，他突然变得很忙，好吗！由于三个主要项目的到期，加上工作中的另一个洗碗工辞职了，所以彼得不得不承担两倍的班次，因为老板们拖拖拉拉地雇佣了一个新的。就连蜘蛛侠也无法有休息的机会，纽约的气温飙升到一个新的高度，蜘蛛侠忙着帮助所有随之而来的火灾。

等到彼得有属于自己的一秒钟时，已经过了三个星期了，他没有听到韦德的一点消息，这不是一个好兆头。另一个人从彼得把电话号码交给他的那一刻起，就一直在不停地想要拨打他的电话。

所以彼得觉得自己像个混蛋，只好坐在桌前想办法向韦德道歉。他所能想到的似乎还不够，但这是他所能想到的，他希望韦德会喜欢。

在城市里晃荡的时候，他听到了警笛声、枪声和刺耳的轮胎声。他离韦德家只有几个街区远。他闭上面具后的眼睛，喃喃地说:“当然。”然后突然改变了方向。

两个小时后，七个银行抢劫犯被抓了起来，彼得只是穿着有点糟糕，彼得轻轻地落在韦德的窗台上。他拿出他给韦德做的小礼物，当他看到它都完好无损时，松了一口气。当他打开它时，它仍然可以工作。

彼得来到韦德的公寓。现在打个社交电话有点晚了，但韦德在天知道什么时候给他发了这么多短信，彼得肯定这个人没有睡觉。就算有突变基因，韦德需要这样做吗?

彼得跨过了一个被丢弃的独角兽玩具。韦德的家总是一团糟，但当彼得开始时不时地过来吃墨西哥玉米卷和加入游戏之夜时，至少他把最糟糕的地方清理干净了。

”韦德?他试探地叫道。

厨房里传来哗啦一声，彼得跳了起来。韦德出现在门口，穿着他的Hello Kitty睡衣和兔子拖鞋，他的没戴面具的脸由于震惊而放松下来。“蜘蛛侠?他问，“我没想到还能在这里看到你可爱的屁股。”

彼得稍稍挪了挪身子，一想到韦德那张伤痕累累的脸上的希望被带走的样子，他感到非常内疚。“是的，很抱歉，我本想为那天晚上跑掉向你道歉，但我——好吧，生活就是这样。大学，我的工作，还有火灾，还有…这不是我的借口，但我真的很忙。我很抱歉。嗯，我为你做了这个来…道歉?”

他试探性地递出他的礼物，面具后面的脸都红了。韦德眨着眼睛，拖着脚步走近了，彼得只好把头往后仰，好让眼睛盯着韦德的脸，因为这个人比他高得多。如果他不这样做，他就会被韦德紧绷在粉红色的材料上的胸部和大腿而分散注意力，而现在绝对不是那样的时候。

韦德几乎虔诚地把这个小机器人从他手中拿了出来，放在他巨大的手掌里。“你做了这个吗?为我?“他听起来好像不相信他所看到的，好像这事不会发生在他身上。

“是的，”彼得有点咳嗽。“嗯，我希望你会喜欢。”

“我爱它!韦德把它举到视线的水平线上，笑容满面。它是一个小巧、粗糙的死侍机器人，上面画着熊猫眼睛，背上细长的钉子就像两个武士刀。

彼得踮起脚尖往上够。“如果你按下这个开关，它——”这个机器人在韦德的手掌里活了过来，红灯闪烁，手臂上下摆动。

“酥炸墨西哥卷啊!”它嘎吱作响，韦德脸上流露出的喜悦之情几乎让他摔倒。

“小蜘蛛，我真想吻你!”韦德看上去都快哭了。彼得的脸涨得通红，他关掉了机器人，又坐了下来。韦德走过去，把它放在壁炉架上代表着荣誉的位置，他仍然看起来不相信发生了什么。

“我真的很抱歉，”彼得继续说，走到韦德身后。“你不应该被我像这样忽视。我完全原谅了你，因为——嗯，因为那个事。我只是…有点吓坏了。”

“没事的，baby boy.”韦德转过身来。“我不该碰你的。”

“你问过了，并且我也答应了。”彼得小声说。

韦德望着他，两眼看起来若有所思。他穿着睡衣很可爱，也很帅。彼得明白了为什么他有点厌倦了在人们面前暴露自己，他身上有伤疤，没有头发，这让人有点反感。但彼得一直觉得他很迷人，而且尽管有那些伤疤。彼得认为他可以向前迈一步，摘下面具，闭上眼睛，仰起头，把嘴凑过去。他想知道韦德是否会用他自己的嘴唇来带走他的。

但他没有那样做。因为它是令人恐惧的。韦德已经知道他的一个大秘密了，如果他两个都知道的话——

“你想让我碰你吗?”韦德咕哝着。他棕色的眼睛已经融化了。

彼得变得非常，非常安静。

“babydoll?“韦德向前迈了一步。彼得一听到这个爱称，一听到韦德那低沉的声音就发抖。“你想让我摸摸你吗?你穿着漂亮的小内裤吗?”

如果彼得是只猫，他的毛都竖起来了。他的胃里有什么东西绷紧了，他的胸部随着急促而微小的呼吸而起伏。

“嗯——嗯，”他结结巴巴地说。

韦德又向前迈了一步。他伸出手停了下来，手离彼得戴着面具的脸只有几英寸远。彼得忍不住，他向前摇晃了一下，把脸靠在韦德灼热的手掌上。

“小蜘蛛，”韦德小声说。他的拇指触到彼得面具下的一只眼睛，彼得的心脏在他的胸腔里做了一件事。

然后突然间，这一切都太多了。彼得摇摇晃晃地往后退了一步，然后又后退了一步，已经避开了韦德的触摸。“我得——我得走了，”他结结巴巴地说，用双臂抱住自己。

韦德看起来很失望，但并不惊讶。“甜心——”他开口了，但彼得已经出了窗户走了。

-

第二天早上，当彼得醒来时，他的窗外窗台上放着一个盒子。彼得穿着内裤和大号衬衫站在那里，只是看着它。

韦德是唯一知道他住在哪里的人，而且他能把盒子拿到那里，除非蜘蛛侠的敌人发现了。但彼得不这么认为，如果昨晚有坏人在他的窗外，他的蜘蛛感应就会拉响警报，把他惊醒。所以，是韦德。

他咬着嘴唇，拉开窗户的插栓，把窗户滑了上去，他拿起白色的盒子，把它带了进去。他把它放在床上，两腿交叉坐在它前面，把盖子打开。

在薄绉纸的上面有一张纸条。彼得拿起它，当他看到死侍的漫画时笑了。

你送了我一些东西，所以我也想送给你一些东西。想看见你穿着它们。它是用闪闪发光的紫色凝胶笔写的。别有压力xoxox

彼得皱着眉头，把纸条放在一边，展开薄绉纸。他的呼吸哽在喉咙里，他靠在椅背上，手捂着嘴。

这是一整套的内衣。精致、洁白、带花边，彼得从来都不可能买得起。也不只是内裤，还有胸罩和吊袜束腰带，以及里面折叠的纯白长袜。彼得张大了嘴，把它们举起来。他以前从来没有拥有过全套。

他爬下床，脱下睡袍和普通内裤，穿上韦德给他买的。它们在他的腿上滑来滑去，面料柔软得难以置信，完美地贴合在他身上，精致的腰带紧贴在他的髋部。然后他穿上胸罩，在扣环上有点挣扎，但他的柔韧性出奇地好。然后是吊袜带，那细细的白色花边贴在他的腰线上，在腰间收紧了一点，当他穿上袜子时，他屏住呼吸。他把腰带上的夹子夹好，然后慢慢地把吊带袜放出来，走到镜子前。

一切都完美地适合。胸罩的罩杯张开了一点，但彼得没有女人的胸部，所以这也无济于事。吊袜束腰带给人一种更小的腰部的错觉，女士短衬裤是透明的，没有留下任何想象空间，它和细肩带一起，把他纤细的髋部修饰得十分可爱。当他转过身来的时候，他的耳尖变红了;这款内裤的风格比他平时喜欢的要有伤大雅得多。这是丁字裤的风格，皮带紧靠在他的臀部之间，让所有东西都裸露在外。他转过身来，把他的腿搭在一起，惊叹于袜子是多么柔软，它们是如何让他的腿看起来更修长和苗条。

彼得觉得——他觉得自己很漂亮。小而脆弱，像是需要被珍惜的东西，包裹在纯白色的蕾丝里，颜色天真，但风格肯定不是。

他站在那里，盯着自己。考虑到韦德知道他住在哪里，但从来没有到处打听，发现面具下的彼得是谁。他是多么高大、强壮和粗鲁，但从来没有让彼得感到不安全或不舒服，他是如何靠近彼得，抚摸他，但总是很温柔。他总是为他和彼得的游戏之夜做最好的墨西哥玉米卷，他捧着彼得的脸颊，当他看到彼得穿在制服里面的内裤时的眼神。彼得总是克制着自己，不取下他的面具，不脱下他的衣服，并且让韦德做他想做的任何事情。

他做了一个决定。

-

彼得乘公共汽车去韦德家。他试着用前门一次，但他从来没有这样做过，现在也不会开始这样做。

嘿,你在家吗?我就在外面，想知道你需不需要有人作伴。:)

彼得给韦德发短信，并立刻得到了回复。

你正好赶上第一批的4个煎饼!!

彼得微笑着走到韦德公寓外的巷子里，看了看四周以确保没有人看见，然后跳起来，翻过砖墙，从他常去的窗户溜了进去。

什么都没有发生。“韦德?”他大声喊道。

“在厨房里，亲爱的!”韦德唱着歌，彼得深吸了一口气。他站在厨房门口，看见韦德站在炉子边，穿着一条粉红色的褶边围裙，背对着彼得。

“蓝莓还是巧克力片?””彼得问道。当他的声音平稳的时候，他很自豪，没有流露出他还有两秒钟就会紧张到崩溃的事实。

“都有，duh.”韦德把煎饼从煎锅上拿下来，放到旁边一个已经装得满满的盘子里。他端起来，转过身。“你想要生奶油和你的——见鬼!”

彼得向前倾身，避免煎饼变成地板上的灾难。他喘了口气，把它们放在柜台上，转身面对韦德。

韦德用手捂着眼睛。“小蜘蛛”,他说。“你没穿制服，也没带你的面具。”

“是的，”彼得说，这次他的声音有点颤抖。“我没有。”

“你应该把它戴上，不然我就要看了。”

“韦德，”彼得说，然后停了下来。他深吸了一口气。“我叫彼得。”

韦德明显地吞咽了一下。“你确定吗?”他问道。“baby boy，一旦你这样做了，你就无法挽回了。”

“我确定。”彼得小声说。

韦德慢慢地把手从眼睛上放下来。他站在那里，闭了一会儿眼睛，然后眨了眨又睁开。

他看着彼得。

彼得回看过去，嘴角挂着一抹试探性的、几乎是害怕的微笑。“嘿，”他颤抖着说。

“彼得,”韦德喘了口气。他向前迈了一步，举起一只手，然后停了下来。在它落下之前，彼得把它握到自己手里，感觉到韦德粗糙的皮肤上的疤痕和他的温暖。

“你可以触碰我，”他说，心跳加速。“如果你——如果你愿意的话。”

“你想让我这么做吗?”韦德小心翼翼地问。

彼得的呼吸了顿住了。然后他点点头。“是的,”他说。

韦德猛然靠近，好像他一直在克制自己似的。他用一只大手搂住彼得的腰，另一只手捧住他的后脑勺，俯下身去吻他。

彼得发出一种破碎的声音，踮着脚尖站着，这样韦德就不用过分地弯曲他的背部，他用胳膊搂住韦德的脖子。韦德舔舐着他的嘴唇，彼得所能做的就是搂着他，接受这一切，发出细微的、无助的声音。

这个吻又热又湿，让人喘不过气来，彼得喜欢它的每一秒。韦德用双手搂住他的臀部，把他抱起来，彼得则用腿环绕着韦德的腰，紧贴着韦德的前胸，尽量靠近他。当彼得用腿紧紧缠着他的腰时，韦德呻吟着，并且用两只手抓住彼得的屁股揉捏。

彼得尖叫着，脸涨得通红。韦德轻声笑了，向前走了一步，把彼得放在厨房的桌子上，用手抚摸着彼得的头发。当韦德拉拽他的头发时，彼得呜咽着，顺从地向后仰着头，韦德弯下身来，嘴唇紧贴着他的喉咙，彼得呜咽着。他在彼得的皮肤上留下一个深深的吻痕，彼得一直在喘着粗气，扭动着身体，当韦德向后拉开距离时，他给了最后一个小小的吻，这让彼得浑身发抖。

“操，我就知道你很漂亮，”韦德看着他呻吟道。“奥丁的奶头啊，看看你，baby boy，操。你就像从我一个潮湿的梦里出来的似的。”

彼得的脸红到耳尖。当彼得垂下头，从睫毛下望着他时，韦德呻吟了一声。“真他妈的可爱，操，”韦德说着，又吻了他一下。

彼得尽力跟上他，他的舌头和韦德的互相缠着，可是韦德很霸道，几乎是咄咄逼人的，他的嘴毫不留情地咬着彼得的嘴唇和舌头，弄得彼得的嘴唇肿了起来，并且变红了。他把手伸到彼得的衬衫下面，当他的手碰到蕾丝时，他的手僵住了。

他中断了亲吻，后退了一步。彼得呜咽着，在他身后摇晃着，在摔下来之前，他设法抓住了桌子边缘。

“ Baby boy，”韦德用沙哑的声音说着，并吞咽了一下。

“你说你想看我穿着它们，”彼得说。

“他妈的,”韦德说。“哦,操。好吧。这是怎么回事-天啊我做了什么才配得上这个，不，什么也别说，我不想毁了它，这么好的事从来没有发生在我身上。从来没有。”他呻吟着，深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。

彼得看着他，眼睛睁大了。

当韦德再次睁开眼睛时，他又恢复了镇定。他表情严肃，站姿坚定，肩膀的肌肉紧绷着。彼得的眼睛睁得更大了。

“去卧室，"韦德命令道，一面脱下围裙。"

彼得的脊背一阵颤抖，每一根神经末梢都被一股小小的激动的火花点燃了。他从桌子上滑下来，绊了一下，膝盖发软，朝那扇他肯定通向韦德房间的门走去。

就在门里面，他花了一秒钟完整地看了一下这个房间。这里有点乱，就像韦德家的其他地方一样，但不知怎么搞的，同时又有点空荡荡的。他的目光落在房间中央那张特大号的床上，他咬了咬嘴唇。

在他身后，韦德发出一种不耐烦的声音，抓住彼得的屁股，使劲揉捏了一把。彼得发出一种尴尬的尖叫声，踉踉跄跄地靠近了，当他的大腿后部撞到床上时，他转过身来面对着韦德， 

韦德露齿而笑，彼得脸红了。“你非这么做不可吗?”他揉着屁股问道。

“Baby boy，我当然要了，那个多汁的蜜桃屁股在乞求着我这么做。”

要说真有什么的话，彼得的脸更红了。“变态,”他抱怨着。

“我不是那个穿内衣的人，”韦德指出，彼得扬起眉毛。

“我不是那个给我买内衣的人，”彼得回嘴说，韦德的笑容更大了。

“一针见血,宝贝。他向前迈了一步，彼得不得不把头往后仰，好让他们的保持对视。“现在，亲爱的，我有一种感觉，关于你想让这件事怎么样。我可以友好、温柔，膜拜你那漂亮的小身体，说实话，这对我也没什么影响，但我有一点感觉，它告诉我你不希望我很友好。”

彼得的眼睛睁得大大的，几乎像茶托一样了。

韦德又向前迈了一步，他的微笑很危险。晨间的光线透过窗帘，照出了他身上的伤疤，照亮了他眼睛里的金色斑点。彼得下意识地屏住了呼吸。

“我认为，你希望有人来控制这一切，”韦德低声说，“有人把你压下去，即使你能挣脱，你也不会那么做，因为那是你想要的。完全在我身下展开，并且是我的。”

彼得浑身发抖。他的手指在他面前扭曲，他在他的内裤里已经是如此，如此硬了，他的胃部紧绷，皮肤起鸡皮疙瘩。

“韦德,”他低语。“求你了。”

“这就是你需要说的全部，宝贝，"韦德微笑着说。“现在继续，把衣服脱了。让我看看你。”

彼得的手颤抖着，他抓住衬衫的下摆，把它举过头顶。他让它掉在地上，他向下看，这样他就不用看韦德了，他笨拙地对付牛仔裤的扣子。他把它解开，拉开拉链，然后想起自己还没脱鞋子，就踩着鞋子把它们脱掉，然后把牛仔裤拉下来，再脱下来。

然后他站在韦德面前，穿着他的内裤，胸罩，吊袜束腰带和长袜，一如既往的脆弱。他不能看韦德，他只能低头看着地板，尽管他已经硬了，但他还是很害怕。他从没让别人看到他这样。这一直是他自己的秘密，他的第二大秘密，但他保留这个秘密是为了快乐，而不是出于需要。现在韦德两个都知道了。

一根手指在他的下巴下弯曲了，把他的头抬了起来。彼得吸了口气，抬起头来，分开嘴唇，韦德的大拇指放在他的下嘴唇上。他的拇指滑进了他的嘴唇里，按住他的舌头，还有别的什么，还有韦德眼睛里的温度，眼里的敬畏，使他放松下来。把控制权交给韦德是件很容易的事，在彼得的生活中没有什么比这更容易的了。

“真漂亮，"韦德嘟囔着，彼得觉得自己的脸又红了。“你是我见过的最美的东西，彼得。看看你。操，我真想把你吃掉。”

彼得发出了一种声音，他的手指在他的身体两侧抽搐，然后当韦德把他向后推时，他发出了尖叫。他向后跌倒在床单上，试图用双手支撑着自己起身，但韦德在他两腿之间爬了上来，用一只大手按住他的胸膛，把他压在床上。

"把你的手举过头顶。"韦德命令道，彼得吞咽了一下，服从了。“保持它们在那个位置，”韦德说。彼得点点头，用一只手的手指握住了另一只手腕。

“Good boy，”韦德称赞道，彼得只好闭上眼睛，为这对他造成的一切而呜咽。

“你喜欢那样吗?”韦德嘟囔着，一只手抚摸着彼得的胸口。他把手放在胸罩的一个罩杯上，好像彼得的胸部比实际更丰满一样用力挤压，然后他的手指滑到胸罩的花边下面。当韦德捏了捏他的乳头时，彼得颤抖了，韦德用手指拨动着，轻轻地把指甲戳进那点粉红色的肉里。“你喜欢我叫你好孩子吗?”

彼得呜咽着点点头。他是如此，如此的硬了，分泌出的液体渗漏到覆盖着他阴茎的花边上，使透明的材料变得更加透明。他扭动着身子，在韦德周围张开双腿，当韦德在胸罩下玩着他的乳头时，他喘着气，韦德抬起另一只手，用手掌在彼得的另一只胸衣上摩擦。带子扎进彼得的乳头，他把头往后一仰，呻吟着。

韦德只是看着他的表情，然后立刻掐了掐彼得的两个乳头，彼得的眼睛一下子睁开了，一声喊叫从他的嘴里漏了出来。他从来不知道自己在那里如此敏感，和他睡过的人从来没有真正关注过它们，但现在他知道他一直错过了太多。

“韦德——”彼得喘着气，但他要说的其余的话都被韦德的嘴给吞了下去，因为他俯身下来吻他。他们嘴唇和舌头发出的潮湿的声音填满了安静的房间,韦德打断了这个吻，嘴唇下移到彼得的喉咙,在他已经留下的吻痕旁边又吮吸出另一个,然后沿着彼得的锁骨和胸部吻下去,把彼得的一个乳头含进嘴里,隔着彼得胸罩的白色蕾丝吸吮它。

彼得叫着，握紧了自己的手腕，然后他呻吟起来，他的阴茎不停地分泌液体到他的内裤里。韦德甚至还没有触碰到他，他就感觉自己快要崩溃了。

韦德咬了他一口，彼得喘息着拱起了背，他的乳头酸痛而肿胀。韦德最后吸了一口，然后顺着彼得的肚子往下，亲吻着吊袜束腰带和内裤。彼得试图继续看着他，但做不到，只是盯着天花板，胸部起伏。

“这是什么样的景象啊，"韦德高兴地叹了口气，最终用手指摸了摸彼得的性器。彼得呻吟着抬起了他的臀部，想要更多，但是韦德用他的大手按住了他。  
“为我做一个好孩子，彼得。”

彼得咬着嘴唇，点了点头，当韦德弯下身来亲吻着他阴茎上的湿漉漉的蕾丝边时，彼得发出了一声破碎的呻吟。他尽力保持他的臀部不动，在韦德的怀抱里抽动着，但当韦德在他的内裤下面伸出两根手指抚摸时，他没有控制住轻轻扭动了一下。但是韦德似乎并不介意，他吮吸着彼得阴茎的顶端，使彼得呻吟出声。然后他的手指在彼得的球上继续向后搜索，摩擦过彼得的穴口，彼得几乎要射了。

他最后只是喷出更多的前液，他的脚趾卷曲着，韦德笑了。他后退了几步，彼得绝望地哭喊“不，不，韦德，求你了——”

“嘘，别担心你漂亮的脑袋宝贝，我们会到那的。但我只想知道，以前有人像这样把你吃掉吗?”

“噢我的老天,”彼得喘息着。“没有。没有人做过。”

“那你会被好好款待的。"韦德咧嘴一笑，让彼得翻了个身。彼得喘息着，他的阴茎摩擦着他身下的床单，但随后韦德向上托着他的臀部，直到他用膝盖跪着，胸部仍然压着床垫。彼得只有一秒钟的时间为即将发生的事情做准备，韦德将他内裤上那条细细的带子拉到一边，用又宽又热的舌头舔了舔他的穴口。

当韦德轻咬着他后穴的边缘，然后把舌头伸进他的身体里的时候，彼得几乎有点失去理智了。他蜷缩着，把脸埋在枕头里哭了，唾液流的到处都是，把屁股又抬起来，回到韦德的舌头和手里，还想要更多。韦德向他身体里挺进，感觉像是永远，但却不够长，直到彼得的穴口又肿又胀，韦德的唾液滴到他的内裤里，他不可能不射。

“韦德，”他勉强喘了口气。“韦德，求你了，啊，上帝，我要——我要到了。我可以吗?噢，我可以吗?”

韦德发出啧啧的声音，然后向后退了一会儿。“继续，甜心。当你需要的时候就射吧。”

彼得又在床垫上往下沉了一点，像是松了一口气般呻吟起来，可是等韦德回来又一次吃他时，他又拼命地喘着粗气。一根手指突然在他的舌头旁边抽动，彼得叫了出来，他感到他的胃和大腿都绷紧了，然后当它碰到他的前列腺时，彼得就射了。

当他射精时，他看到一片白色，他释放的东西喷到内裤里，它用力地握着自己的手腕，直到手腕都青肿了。在这个过程中，韦德继续舔他，手指仍然不停按着彼得的前列腺，当彼得终于放松并倒下时，韦德向后退，再次把彼得翻了个面。

彼得抬头看着他，棕色的眼睛发着呆，嘴唇柔软，他的脸颊通红。

“太棒了，亲爱的，太棒了，你做得太好了，”韦德低声说着，俯下身来和他分享彼得的味道。彼得不知道自己什么做得好，但他没有抱怨，他尽了最大的努力去吻他，但他的整个身体感觉像果冻，他的大脑是糊状的。

“我现在要操你了，”韦德一边后退一边说。“可以吗?”

你在开玩笑吧?彼得想说话，但从他嘴里说出来的全是胡言乱语。他脸红了，想把脸藏在肩膀里，但韦德笑了，用一只大手捂住他的下巴和脖子，不让他这么做。

“还不能说话吗?我感到荣幸，"韦德咧着嘴笑着说，彼得真不知道自己怎么能在这样紧张的时候保持镇定。他想知道，低头望着韦德跪在他面前的地方，一看到韦德两腿间那巨大的鼓包，眼睛就睁得大大的。这甚至能够进去吗?

“喜欢你看到的吗?”韦德眨眨眼睛，在彼得的两腿间磨着他的阴茎。彼得那里又软又敏感，他发出破碎的呻吟，但把他的屁股抬起来碰到韦德。

“操，”韦德喘着气，又一次压了下去。他抓住彼得的大腿，把它们进一步拉开，手指伸进，彼得袜子柔软的，透明的材料里。

好了，彼得想，现在不那么镇定了。

韦德一定能从他的眼睛里看出几分好笑，因为他一面低吼，一面咬着牙，向后退了退。他脱下衬衣，彼得咬着嘴唇，韦德伤痕累累的胸脯、肩膀和六块腹肌显露出来。他想触摸，但韦德没有说他可以移动他的手，所以他只是躺在那里，韦德伸出手在他的床头柜翻找。他回来时手里拿着一瓶润滑油，他打开瓶盖，摊在手指上，然后手伸到彼得的两腿之间。

当彼得意识到韦德要用手指将他打开，然后还要让他穿着内裤操他的时候，他的嘴张开了。他一面呜咽，一面把头往后仰，这时韦德又把他那湿透了的内裤扯到一边，轻松地把一根手指伸到他身体里。润滑油很冷，但彼得不在乎，他只想被填满。

“更多，"他喘着气说，"求你了，韦德——噢，"他喘着气，又有一个手指伸到他身体里。彼得刚刚才射过，他还太敏感了，柔软又容易被摆布，韦德用一只大手按在他的肚子上，手指把他打开，最后把第三根手指伸进去，彼得扭动着身子喘息着。

彼得又在自己一团糟的内裤里硬了。他的两腿轻轻踢了一下，背部拱起，翘起屁股，让韦德的手指按在他身体里，催促他继续。

“渴望的家伙，你不是吗?”韦德粗声粗气地说，勾起手指，摩擦着彼得的前列腺。呻吟着,彼得点点头。

“求你了，”他祈求道，“求你了，我需要你，我已经，啊——

但韦德只是不停地用三根手指操他。“我想你会发现这里由我掌控，小男孩。”他低声说，在彼得颤抖的大腿间往下看，享受地看着自己的手指消失在彼得那粉红色的潮湿的穴口里。“你只用躺在那里，接受我想要给你的所有东西。”

眼泪在彼得的眼睛里打转。“求你了，”他恳求道，脚趾蜷曲着。“求你了，韦德，快操我。”

韦德的眼睛变暗了，他紧紧握住彼得的大腿，甚至把彼得的袜子都扯破了一点。“好吧，”他声音沙哑地说，“当你这样请求的时候。”

然后那些手指也不见了，尽管彼得知道韦德就要操他了，彼得还是哀嚎着，用他的屁股去追那些手指。韦德轻声笑着，轻轻捏了捏彼得的大腿，彼得靠在被单上，看着韦德拉开裤子的拉链，把裤子拉得很低，刚好使他的阴茎露出来。

如果彼得认为韦德很大，那他就错了，韦德甚至更大。看到它，彼得的嘴张开了，他的脚趾弯了起来，他的嘴流口水了。这无疑是他见过最大的，它像韦德身上的其他部位一样布满伤疤，巨大而又充满血管，顶部圆鼓鼓的，从边上流下了前液。

韦德握着他的阴茎撸动了一下，他的手在他的阴茎周围几乎显得很小，然后把彼得的两条腿搭在他的腰上。当韦德缓慢靠近，把彼得内裤上的那条细绳子拉到一边，把他性器的顶端抵在彼得的穴口时，彼得抓紧了他头顶上的床单，。

“要是我弄伤了你，就告诉我停下来，"韦德声音沙哑地地说，彼得拼命地点点头。

“我会的，韦德，求你了，唔——"韦德向前压，把他分开了，彼得连话都说不出来了。这太紧了,三根手指开拓他可能都还不够,但即使彼得穿着女式内衣，比韦德矮了一英尺，并且只有韦德的三分之一那么重,他在这个房间里仍然是最强壮的,他只是向着火热的地方拱起背，对着天花板发出渴望的呻吟

“操，宝贝，操，”韦德低吼着，一寸一寸地推进彼得又紧又热的地方。当他整个完全插入时，他只是在那里停了一秒钟，巨大的胸膛起伏，整个人俯身在彼得之上。

接着，彼得不耐烦地扭动了一下身子，韦德咆哮起来，眼睛里闪着光，用一只手握住彼得的喉咙，把他的一条大腿压在自己的胸口上，他向后退了退，然后猛地抽送回去。

彼得哭喊着，他的内部在韦德的公鸡周围分开，手指撕扯着床单，他紧紧抓着。韦德保持着又快又狠的节奏，几乎是痛苦地插入彼得，他紧紧地握住彼得的喉咙，但还没有紧到切断他的空气供应的程度。在彼得眼眶里聚集的眼泪夺眶而出，他泣不成声，对着天花板哭着，想把自己的屁股向韦德的方向靠，结果却被韦德的推到床上去了。韦德操他的时候，他得靠在床头板上，韦德的阴茎插入他时发出的下流的声音，连同他的哭喊、呻吟和韦德低沉的咆哮声，充斥着整个房间。

“操，彼得，你太完美了，”韦德喘着气，跪在床上进一步向深处顶弄，几乎快把彼得弯成两半了。新的角度意味着韦德基本上是在狠狠撞击他的前列腺，而彼得的眼睛都快翻到他的后脑勺去了，他的嘴张大着，却发不出声音。韦德试图在他们之间握住彼得的阴茎，但彼得的内裤阻挡了他。

韦德低吼一声，用手指捏住它们，把它们扯开了。当韦德用一只巨大的手握住他疼痛的阴茎，并开始很快地抚摸他时，彼得大声呻吟。并且该死的彼得很高兴他现在在韦德的床上被操，他的手在他的头上，只穿着白色的蕾丝胸罩，吊袜束腰带和长袜，对着天花板哭泣。这无疑是他最喜欢的新活动。

韦德继续顶弄着，他握着彼得的喉咙的手又往上移动，直到抵住彼得的下巴，把手指塞进彼得那湿漉漉的、张开的、流口水的嘴巴里。当韦德最后一次猛推，一边呻吟一边深深地在彼得的身体里射精时，彼得几乎窒息了，他的背拱了起来。 

当湿热的精液涌进他的身体时，彼得抬起头来，透过湿润的眼睫毛望着韦德那张高兴得快要扭曲了的脸，他也不禁高潮了。他自己的精液射在他腹部上，弄的到处都是，彼得的呻吟拔高了。当韦德在他的身体里做小小的顶弄时，他的臀部扭动着，后穴紧紧缠着韦德的阴茎，当他们都高潮时，彼得的后穴吮吸着那个大家伙。

接着，彼得大口大口地喘气，倒在床单上。当韦德抽出去时，他呜咽着伸手想拉住韦德，但韦德发出一声低沉的声音，把他的手腕按在他头顶上。

“我说过你能移动它们了吗?”他问道，彼得摇了摇头。

“我还以为你想做我的好孩子呢，"韦德说。

“对不起。”彼得声音嘶哑地低声说，眼泪打湿了他的睫毛。

韦德俯下身去吻他。“当你哭得这么漂亮时，我就没法生你的气。”他对着彼得的嘴唇说，然后又坐回去，看着自己对彼得造成的破坏。

彼得抬头盯着他，他的嘴巴又红又肿，棕色的卷发凌乱地搭在头上。他那涨得通红的面颊上有泪痕，脖子上有被韦德抓住的伤痕，整个脖子都红了。韦德摆弄着他的胸罩，他的乳头在白色花边下变得粉红而硬挺。当他试着屏住呼吸时，他纤细的胸部起伏着。精液被涂抹在他平坦的肚子和他软掉的性器上，打湿了他的吊袜束腰带和周围的腰部皮肤。他那张开的大腿之间的穴口又红又肿，被狠狠使用过，润滑油和韦德的精液都漏出来了。

韦德舔着嘴唇，把手伸到那些白色的液体旁边，将这些液体退回彼得的身体里。彼得呜咽着扭动着身体，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

”韦德,我不能——”

“你不能?韦德盯着彼得的穴口，喃喃地说。“不能什么,亲爱的?”

彼得呜咽着，想把腿合上，但韦德扬起眉毛，很容易就把他的腿拉开了。

“你想让我停下来吗?”他问道，手指插在彼得的穴口里。

彼得气喘吁吁地摇着头。他很累，很痛，但是如果韦德想继续下去，他也完全有控制权。彼得不认为他能对这个男人说不，至少在他让他感觉这么好的时候他不能。

韦德微笑着俯下身来，懒洋洋地吻他。“好孩子。”他低声说，这句话在彼得的四肢点燃了火花。

他的手指掐了掐彼得那过于敏感的乳头，彼得抽动着，呜咽着，但随后韦德又向后退，把他翻了个身，让他面朝着床躺了下去。彼得所有的敏感部位都在床单上摩擦，他疼得呜咽起来，但韦德却不理他，猛地拉起他的屁股。

彼得的眼睛刚刚合上，又震惊地睁开了，他只反抗了一秒钟，就有一个熟悉的东西压在了他那乱糟糟的穴口上。

不可能，他想，当韦德的那只公鸡又把他捅开时，他什么也想不出来了。一个想法设法在他的脑海中漂过，关于韦德的治愈因素和随后的不应期，在韦德开始再次操他之前，一切都消失了。

“漂亮的，完美的，漂亮的，”韦德呻吟着，看着他的阴茎消失在彼得的身体里。他用拇指按着那被撑大的穴口，享受他的阴茎在他之前已经射出的精液里抽动发出的声音，每一次他向前推进时彼得喉咙里发出的无助的，带着呼吸声的声音。“你是这么好地接受了我，”他赞美道，并且仅仅因为他可以，他就给了彼得的屁股一巴掌。

一个手印在苍白的皮肤上绽开，彼得抽泣着，后穴收紧了。韦德咧嘴一笑，一把抓住彼得的吊袜束腰带后面，以它借力来操着他身下的男孩。他的另一只手垂下来，抓住彼得头上乱糟糟的卷发，让他的头侧向一边，这样韦德就能看着他哭。彼得也这样做了，当韦德操他时，他的表情看上去几乎失去理智。

韦德的球又收紧了，他俯下身来，把他的嘴贴向彼得张开的、喘着气的嘴，在他的胸膛深处发出呻吟，他又一次射进彼得的身体里。彼得呜咽着又一次被填满了，韦德的阴茎深深地搏动着，呜咽着，当韦德抽出来时，那声音听上去是疼痛的。

他感到韦德的精液从他身体里滑了出来，两股精液顺着他的大腿滑落，浸透了他的长袜。一想到韦德又要用手指把这一切推回来，他心里就有一种东西在颤抖，他也说不准这是想要还是担心，不过韦德只是小心翼翼地把他翻过身来，在他脸上吻了几下。

“你还好吧，baby boy?”韦德问，声音沙哑。彼得甚至没有试着说话，只是发出了一种声音，他希望把他现在该死的美好的感觉传达给韦德，酸痛和使用过度和彻底的性交，他内衣里的一片混乱。

韦德微笑着，抚平彼得前额上的鬈发，看到彼得那茫然而又快乐的表情，似乎松了一口气。

“好吧,”他低声说。“我要去拿点水，拿点东西把你洗干净。我马上回来。哪儿也别去。”他边说边从床上下来。

就好像彼得甚至想移动。

不久韦德就回来了，手里拿着一杯水和一块毛巾。他让彼得先喝了几口，然后擦去他肚子上和大腿间的脏物，然后回到床上，把彼得拉进自己的怀里。

彼得愉快地依偎在韦德的胸前，他叹了口气，扭动着自己的脚趾，哼唱着，因为它们还没有靠近韦德的脚趾，然后在韦德伤痕累累的皮肤上不省人事地吻了一下。

韦德用手捋了捋他的头发，尽管现在还只是午后，彼得还是心满意足地睡着了。

-

“我的内裤，”他撅着嘴说，然后从地毯上捡起撕破的沾着污渍的内裤。他仍然穿着吊袜束腰带和长袜，胸罩也不见了，取而代之的是韦德的一件连帽衫袖子长到能遮住他的手指，衣摆垂到他的大腿。  
，  
“啊，亲爱的，别难过，"韦德从他身后走了过来，捏了捏他的屁股，把头靠在彼得的头上。

但是彼得有点难过。这是韦德给他买的，很有意义。它们可能也非常昂贵，和这一套的其他东西相匹配。

“我会再给你买一双，"韦德想安慰他，这时彼得咧着嘴笑了，在韦德怀里转过身来，踮起脚尖，把嘴凑到那个大得多的人面前。

“你要做我的sugar daddy**?””他低声说。

韦德的眼睛变暗了，他俯下身去，抓住彼得的屁股，使劲地捏了捏。“宝贝，我将成为你想让我成为的样子。”

他们开始亲热，但还没等事情变得太火辣太严重，彼得的肚子就咕噜咕噜响了，韦德退了回去，看着彼得脸上尴尬的表情，哈哈大笑起来。韦德轻松地把他抱起来，带着他进了厨房，他们一起坐在柜台上吃冷掉的蓝莓和巧克力薄片煎饼。傍晚时分，阳光从厨房的窗户照射进来，温暖的空气带着淡淡的金黄色，背景里鸟儿的鸣叫和纽约的日常生活显得十分宁静。彼得感到极其疼痛和过度使用，完全不羞愧地坐在韦德旁边，穿着他的内衣和过大号的连帽衫。韦德用自己的手指给他喂小块的煎饼。韦德向前倾着身子，舔掉了彼得脸颊上的巧克力污渍，彼得笑着把他推开，彼得不认为他能要求比这更完美的事情了。

备注：

嘿嘿，我希望你们喜欢这个<3我知道我写得很开心！我也很抱歉如果任何错别字，我尽我最大的努力去寻找他们，并消灭他们。

请告诉我你的想法!

wedgie*把别人的内裤（一般是三角裤）用力往上提，使其夹在股沟中，由裆部来承担一个人所有的重量,这是一种在美国很常见的恶作剧。

sugar daddy**在国外指的是有钱的中老年男性通过金钱，礼物或其他支持等（通常是物质上的），诱使或变向强迫年轻女性为其提供性交易和其他约会行为。找Sugar daddy类似于国内的被包养或“找干爹”，是一种变相卖淫的行为。 Sugar daddy有两个主要特点，一是年老男性对年轻女性；二是提供以物质利益为主的各种好处换取约会和性服务。


End file.
